A Credit Card Crisis
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Alice está sufriendo una crisis. Repentinamente, sus tarjetas de crédito desaparecieron, y nadie en la casa le da una buena explicación. ¿Qué clase de horrible conspiración contra su persona es esta? ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer.

* * *

"**A ****Credit****Card**** Crisis"**

_By Midori-Cullen_

Summary: Alice está sufriendo una crisis. Repentinamente, sus tarjetas de crédito desaparecieron, y nadie en la casa consigue darle una buena explicación. ¿Qué clase de horrible conspiración es esta?

* * *

_**¡**__**It isn't**__** funny! ¡Damned **__**family**__**! **_

Ese era un día completamente pacífico. Pacífico y… _aburrido_. Sobre todo aburrido.

Obviamente, Emmett estaba echado en el sillón, agonizando por la falta actividad de la casa. Y los demás, bueno, los demás no estaban haciendo nada realmente digno de mención. Y mi tiempo es bastante escaso como para gastarlo escribiendo sus insignificantes acciones. En fin, a lo que iba. Todo era extremadamente aburrido, y por ello los habitantes de la casa Cullen agonizaban, presos de la monotonía. Incluso el mismo Carlisle sufría en su oficina, mientras googleaba en su computadora _"formas de suicidio vampírico que no impliquen un boleto a Italia"_ y lamentablemente las cien opciones que halló solo lograron destrozar las mayor parte de los muebles de Esme, pero sin cumplir su cometido. O quizá si, le costaron más de 100.000 dólares, así que ahora habían un grupo de estafadores felices en algún lugar del mundo.

— ¡Y mi esposa quería que consiguiera trabajo como carnicero en vez de subir métodos de suicidio para vampiros! –declara feliz uno de las beneficiados del ocio vampírico.

Entonces, los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras rompieron bruscamente el silencio reinante. Todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, aunque no es que no lo supieran. Solo no tenían nada más interesante que hacer que dar vuelta la cabeza para ver a Alice bajar las escaleras. Si, así de mal estaban.

Alice tenía marcada en su rostro una expresión nada común en ella, la de calmada inexpresividad. Sin embargo, todos sabemos que esa es la cara que uno pone antes sacar una sierra eléctrica del abrigo y asesinar a todo el mundo con cara de sádico. O quizá la esté confundiendo con esa cara de "en este momento todo me importa un bledo". Recemos que sea la primera opción. Si, la primera, así será mucho más divertido.

La joven bajita caminó con lentitud deliberada hacia la oficina de su padre, quién ahora estaba mutilando al computador por no serle de ayuda y hacerle perder más de 300.000 dólares. Aunque no es que el dinero le importara demasiado, solo su dignidad.

Alice abrió la puerta y entró en el lugar, bajo la mirada de sospecha por parte de su familia. Carlisle dejó los pedazos machacados que anteriormente habían constituido una hermosa notebook, y observó la cara de zombi recién salido de la tumba que su hija llevaba, con creciente recelo.

— ¿Ocurrió algo, Alice? –cuestionó al "joven" doctor. La aludida respiró hondo, y cerró momentáneamente los ojos.

—Carlisle –musitó ella, hablando quedamente. _Sospechoso_- podrías, por favor, tener la amabilidad de decirme dónde…-El vampiro rubio, asintió, invitándola con la mirada a proseguir. Alice volvió a inspirar hondo y a cerrar los ojos con firmeza por unos segundos. Cuando los volvió a abrir estos mostraban una mirada peligrosa- ¿¡Dónde demonios han puesto mis tarjetas de crédito!? –chilló. Tenía una expresión casi psicótica en su bello rostro. Su padre tragó pesado, el resto de la familia escuchaba atentamente. _Chismosos_.

Alice estaba hecha una furia. Carlisle pestañó, abrió la boca un par de veces pero nada salió de ella. Eso solo hizo aumentar la ansiedad e histeria de la más bajita.

— ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Maldita familia! Esto es un complot en contra mía ¿¡verdad?! –vociferó.

—"_Creo que está sufriendo una crisis emocional"_ –susurró alguien, desde la sala. La aludida envió una mirada asesina en dirección a la voz.

Nuevamente todo se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Alice prácticamente temblaba de ansiedad, si es que eso es posible en un vampiro. Olas de calma llegaban desde la sala, pero aun así no eran suficientes para aplacar su aplastante estado de ánimo.

— _Va a colapsar_ –musitó otra voz. Carlisle se revolvió incómodo en su asiento. _"Malditos traidores"_ pensó _"Me van a dejar todo a mi solo, ni uno es capaz de venir a ayudarme con esto. Que hermosa es mi familia"_ puntualizó en su fuero interno.

Alguien rió desde la sala. Bueno, es obvio de quien se trata. El único capaz de saber lo que Carlisle estaba pensando.

Entonces, Alice salió como una flecha hacia la sala, dejando a un atónito Carlisle clavado en su asiento.

— ¡Ustedes! –Gruñó, apuntando a su estupefacta familia- ¡Ustedes lo hicieron! ¡Escondieron mis tarjetas! ¡¿Fuiste tú verdad, Emmett?! ¡Siempre quieres hacerte el gracioso con bromas de este estilo! –apuntó furiosa a su consternado hermano mayor.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! _…esta vez_ –susurró al final. Todos los presentes sonrieron, excepto Alice, quien echaba chispas. Esto-no-estaba-pasando. ¡Tenía que encontrarlas pronto!

— ¡No entienden! ¡Si no las encuentro no podré ir de compras con las chicas hoy! –balbuceó, intentando que los otros entendieran el por qué de su desesperación. Bella suspiró aliviada, pero Alice la miró rayado. Ella le envió una sonrisa de disculpa, aunque en su interior técnicamente daba saltos de felicidad por haberse librado de su dosis diaria de "transformaciones fashion made in Alice Cullen".

_Quién no._

Además de Alice, el que más estaba sufriendo con esta situación era Jasper. El pobre estaba a punto de colapsar, cortesía de las abrumadoras emociones que su esposa destilaba. Explotaría en cualquier momento.

Esme suspiró y caminó en dirección a su hija. La tocó un hombro, pidiendo su atención.

Cuando esta se la concedió, a regañadientes, ella le habló maternalmente.

—Alice, pequeña. Lo que buscas está en la bata de tu padre. Él tiene nada que ver, lo que— pero no pudo continuar ya que apenas había mencionado el lugar donde se hallaban las tarjetas Alice había salido disparada nuevamente hacia la oficina de Carlisle.

Entró como un ciclón descontrolado y se arrojó contra su padre. Sacó rápidamente sus preciados objetos y salió dando saltos de felicidad.

—_Pero que diablos_ –susurró el pobre vampiro, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Si, era oficial. Su familia estaba tocada.

— ¡Si! –chilló felizmente la joven, mientras acariciaba las tarjetas doradas con su mejilla- ¡Por fin las encontré! ¡Gracias a Dios! –Alice estaba exuberante, nuevamente volvía a la normalidad.

—A veces Alice me asusta –confesó Bella, mientras observaba como su hermana daba saltitos, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro –De verdad, eso no puede ser normal –musitó.

—_Alice_ no es normal. Pero ya es mundialmente sabido –rió Edward.

—No me importa lo que digan, ¡Nada arruinará mi felicidad! –la aludida les sacó su pequeña lengua, juguetonamente.

Todos rieron.

—Bien, bien. Ahora a lo que importa. ¡Vamos de compras! –anunció, feliz. Rosalie suspiró y Bella se puso más pálida, si es posible.

Luego de que ambas jóvenes fueran arrastradas, prácticamente, dentro del Porsche de Alice, las tres se encontraban en el centro comercial.

Estaban en un de las tiendas preferidas de ella. Decidieron empezar por esa porque Alice necesitaba _"sacarse el mal gusto que extraviar sus tarjetas le había causado"_ y según ella esta era la tienda perfecta para eso, sin embargo…

— ¿¡Cómo que mis tarjetas de crédito están canceladas?!

En algún lugar de Forks, alguien lanzó una fuerte risotada.

* * *

**A/N:** No tengo ni la menor idea de como habrá quedado, pero quería escribir un fic de humor que tuviera que ver con Alice, y esto fue lo que salió. Todos saben que el humor no es mi fuerte xD

Gracias por leer

Cuídence,

**Midori**


End file.
